The present invention generally relates to a grounding mat for providing a zone of protection against electrical shock. Specifically, the grounding mat includes a flexible sheet having a continuous conductive wire sewn therein, attachable to a ground point of electrical equipment.
Upon the operation of various electrical equipment and vehicles such as, portable and permanent substations, bucket trucks, cranes, excavating equipment, and circuit breakers, lineworkers and operators run the risk of electrocution. Typically this occurs when the lineworker comes into contact with a live wire or piece of equipment while standing on the ground, thus completing the circuit, allowing voltage to flow directly through the lineworker. This may happen either through lineworker error or a faulty ground of the electrical equipment.
Prior art protective devices cannot effectively protect a lineworker while allowing the lineworker to successfully operate the electrical equipment. Specifically, some prior art protective devices can only be used for specific applications. Other prior art protective devices are cumbersome, restricting the operation of the electrical equipment, and are costly to manufacture. Also, the prior art protective devices are not easily transported from one location to another.
Examples of prior art protective devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 993,447 to Hotchkiss; U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,491 to Freitag; U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,825 to Abegg et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,107 to Bitterice et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,696 to Lindsay et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,568 to Whewell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,484 to York; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,575 to Yenzer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,250 to Rzepecki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,645 to Standing; U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,659 to Nowell et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,109 to Bryant et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,892 to Fritz et al.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a grounding mat that provides a lineworker with protection against electrocution from various electrical equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding mat that both protects the lineworker from electrocution and allows the lineworker to easily and successfully operate the electrical equipment.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a grounding mat that can be employed with various types of electrical equipment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a grounding mat that can be simply and inexpensively made.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a grounding mat that can be easily transported from one location to another.
The foregoing objects are basically attained by providing a grounding mat for connection to a power source, comprising a sheet including an outer perimeter and a central area, the outer perimeter surrounding the central area. Only a single continuous conductive member is attached to the sheet. The continuous conductive member has unitary first and second portions, the first portion being disposed in the central area of the sheet in a grid pattern, and the second portion being disposed in the outer perimeter of the sheet in a border pattern surrounding the first portion. Additionally, the continuous conductive member has a first connection end portion for electrical connection to the power source.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with annexed drawings, discloses preferred embodiments of the present invention.